Systems and devices are commonly used to dry walls, floors, ceilings and other parts of the inside of a building that have been exposed to unusually high amounts of moisture. Moisture may enter one or more rooms of the building through any of several ways. For instance, fire sprinklers may be activated or firefighters may douse the building with water to control fires within the building. The building may also be affected by a natural disaster, such as a flood. In addition, pipes may burst or leak or fluid drainage systems may backup, thereby exposing the building to water and moisture.
Conventional water remediation systems employ a variety of equipment to dry water-damaged building interiors such as air movers, i.e., electric fans, that are used to move moist air away from areas being dried. Filters are also often used to filter airborne contaminants, such as mold spores, from the drying air. If required, one or more dehumidifiers may also be used to extract moisture from air located within the building. In some situations, heaters may also be used to increase the ambient temperature of the drying air and/or the area being dried, which increases evaporation and decreases drying time. In other situations, chemicals may be initially, intermittently, and/or continually dispersed into the drying air stream, the building, or both to inhibit the development of mold and other naturally-occurring biological contaminants. The type of equipment, equipment settings, equipment run times, etc., are usually determined and adjusted based upon the level of damage and the encountered remediation environment.
Many remediation projects are performed by professional contractors who specialize in water damage restoration and who monitor and keep records of the conditions in remediated areas to track drying progress, drying schedules, etc. Typically, relative humidity, absolute humidity, air temperature, and moisture content are monitored, as these are critical factors in determining the progress of any water remediation effort. Most commonly, contractors measure the critical factors using electronic sensors that output selected parameters. As one of skill in the art will appreciate, entering a structure to obtain sensor readings is costly and time consuming. In addition, the contractor must often manually record and document collected data.
There are several patents that have addressed some basic water remediation issues. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,050 to Armstrong and U.S. Pat. No. 7,173,538 to Pedrazza et al., which are incorporated herein in their entirety, disclose monitoring devices that receive data from sensors that may transmit collected data to a remote server through a communications network. The monitoring device is also capable of receiving data from the remote server. Thus, the monitoring device can use information either from the sensors, from the server, or a combination of both, to control drying equipment and/or monitor drying procedures. The monitoring devices are also disclosed as including USB ports through which stored information can be retrieved or external data can be uploaded.
Armstrong and Pedrazza also disclose that a single sensor may be used in some remediation circumstances, but that a plurality of sensors strategically placed within a structure being remediated is typical. The sensors may include peripheral sensors connected to the monitoring device and sensors integrated into the monitoring device. The peripheral sensors are disclosed as being positionable inside or outside the building being remediated. The references identify suitable sensors as including penetrating moisture sensors, non-penetrating moisture sensors (including scanning moisture sensors), temperature sensors (thermometers), atmospheric pressure sensors (barometers), electric current sensors, voltage sensors, power sensors, humidity sensors (hygrometers), mold detectors, air particle detectors, and air flow sensors. The number and type of sensors installed at the water-damaged building depends upon particular remediation system implementation, the size of the building, the number and size of rooms within the building, the estimated volume of moisture that must be removed, and other factors recognized by those skilled in the art.
The references also disclose that peripheral sensors may communicate with a monitoring device in any conventional manner, including through wires, radio frequency (RF) equipment and protocols, and/or through virtually any analog or digital wireless communication network and protocol. Further, the collected data can be transmitted to the remote server by an auxiliary device in any known fashion, including through a modem and telephone link, through cell phone communication technologies, through an RF link, and/or through virtually any analog/digital wireless communication system and protocol. The data sent to the remote server could be compiled, analyzed, and used to generate reports.
Pedrazza and Armstrong, however, fail to recognize the need for maintaining functionality while providing a constant, flexible, and safe power to drying equipment, which are located in a variety of remediation sites and that require a variety of available power configurations. Specifically, there is a need to provide a monitoring and control device that can accept various types of electrical power available at a restoration site and that can effectively and efficiently convert and/or split that power so that it can be used by required drying equipment. By combining the intelligent functionality of a monitoring device with necessary power provision componentry into a single device, a rugged and versatile overall power and control system is provided that can be utilized at virtually any job site.
It will also be understood by those of skill in the art that a remediation job may employ various drying protocols implemented by different types of drying equipment that are operating simultaneously. Though currently unavailable commercially, it would be advantageous to have a single monitoring device that is capable of accepting and transmitting data to drying equipment and/or sensors that have been designated for use in one of several discrete drying areas located within a single remediation site. For instance, it would be desirable to provide a monitoring device that is able to monitor and control drying equipment and/or sensors under varied protocols, communication channels or frequencies. In this way, a single monitoring device can maximize its flexibility and thus effectiveness in a given remediation setting.
It would also be advantageous to have a monitoring device that is capable of controlling operational parameters of drying equipment. Such parameters could include the speed of a fan, the frequency and intensity of dehumidification preformed by a dehumidifier, the amount of chemical(s) injected into an air flow, and/or area being remediated based upon varying site parameters, etc. The prior art does not disclose any device capable of such intelligent operation.
Further, neither Pedrazza nor Armstrong discloses a penetrating moisture sensor for use in efficiently remediating a variety of wood structures and that has a geometry that allows for effective installation. Also, neither discloses a sensor that can operate under a variety of conditions and still accurately estimate the moisture content of a room being remediated. Further, neither Pedrazza nor Armstrong discloses or teaches an overall remediation process that is enhanced by using technologically advanced dehumidifiers, air movers, air filters, quick connection ducting systems, etc. There is a definite need to address all of these issues in the field.
It should be noted that terms such as “structure”, “room” and “building” are used broadly in this disclosure and are not limited to arbitrary distinctions. For example, an entire basement or any portion thereof might be regarded as a room, and the entire enclosed area of a large warehouse might similarly be regarded as a room, if conditions warrant and depending on the layout of the building. Similarly, a crawl space, storage area or other enclosed area inside a building that needs to be remediated might be regarded as a room, building, or structure as those phrases are used in this application.
As used herein, the word “fan” or “air mover” can include any powered device used primarily for blowing or otherwise moving air, including devices that might also be called blowers, compressors, etc. “Air filter” can include any powered or unpowered device including one or more media designed to remove particular matter from an air flow.
The term “dehumidifier” includes any type of device that draws, blows, or otherwise moves moisture-laden air through a condensing unit. Typically, the air passes across exposed tubes carrying cold refrigerant and moisture condenses on the cold surfaces of the tubes and any additional fins, baffles, etc. The condensation drips down a vertical surface until it reaches a low point, then it falls into a collection basin. In commercial units the basin usually is pumped out through a hose into a drain or tank under the control of a sensor that operates a pump when the basin becomes full.
Chemical dispersion systems cover any form of system that is designed to distribute chemicals into a closed area, such as a structure or a stream of air. Air heating systems include any device that is designed to heat air and may include propane forced air heaters and electrical heaters.
Devices, systems and methods are disclosed herein that address the long-felt but unresolved needs identified above. Specifically, a number of inventions are disclosed that are designed to operate either separately or together and that will facilitate efficient remediation of water damaged structures. The overall system is comprised of a power and control device, system sensors, air movers, air filters, dehumidifiers, heaters, chemical injectors, and other required devices. Inventive aspects of each of these devices and how they may be operated together to produce a robust method of remediation is discussed below.